Nuevos Comienzos
by lin-yao-shen
Summary: Despues de que abril y casey se van, las tortugas deberan enfrentar la cruda realidad de no tener amigos y ver a lus humanos divertirse unos con los otros, pero por un pequeño insidente del menor de los hermanos (Mikey) podran vivir como humanos por el dia y en la noche volver a ser los heroes que estan destinados a ser.


**Bien antes de que empiecen a leer quiero decir que es el primer capítulo de esta historia no diré que será larga pues no lo será.**

**Los hechos presentes aquí han salido de mi hermosa y sensual mente. **_**(Ok No)**_

**Esto: **_"Hola que hay" _**Es lo que piensan los personajes y abecés para recordar alguna cosa**,** pero eso vendrá después si ustedes aprueban este capítulo BIEN, si no les gusta déjenme sus críticas y así sabré que hice mal **** .**

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen solo las tome para hacer este fic.**

**Sin más preámbulo empecemos.**

**Capítulo 1 – Nuevas caras**

**En la ciudad de Nueva York, en las alcantarillas, hundidas en un fuerte silencio se encontraban 4 Tortugas 4 Hermanos 4 Ninjas, haciendo sus actividades habituales, Lo cual solo duro 10 segundos hasta que…**

**Abril:**** ¡****CHICOS! – Exclamo la pelirroja**

**Todos llegaron apresurados a la sala creyendo que algo le había sucedido.**

**Donnie: ¡Abril! ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un médico? – Pregunta el más listo de los hermanos **

**Raph: Ella está bien el que necesita atención medica eres tu flacucho – Asegura el más rudo **

**Donnie: ¡¿A quién le dices flacucho Idiota?! – Dice subiendo un poco el tono de su voz**

**Rapha: ¡¿A quién le dices Idiota cerebrito?¡ - Dice también subiendo un poco el tono de su voz**

**Donnie: ¡Idiota!**

**Rapha: ¡Cerebrito!**

**Donnie: ****¡Idiota!**

**Rapha: ****¡Cerebrito!**

**Leo: ****¡****¡Ya cállense! – ****Dice el mayor de los hermanos**

**Todos guardaron silencio después de tremendo grito que pego el mayor de los hermanos.**

**Leo: Muy bien ya que se callaron continua abril – Dice Muy serio**

**Abril: Gracias Leo, bien lo que yo les quería decir era que… - Se detiene después de escuchar un fuerte ruido prominente de la cocina**

**Todos se dirigen hacia la cocina después de escuchar aquel ruido y se sorprenden del desorden tan grande que hay.**

**Leo: Pero qué diablos paso aquí – pregunta el mayor**

**De repente el más pequeño de los hamato sale de su escondite cubierto de jugo de fresa, un poco de pizza y totalmente cubierto de harina.**

**Mikey: Ho...hola…chicos – Dice un poco nervioso del regaño que este recibirá.**

**L, R, D: ¡MIKEY! – Exclaman los 3**

**Rapha: Que es lo que paso aquí… ¡EXPLICATE! – Dice el más rudo muy enfadado**

**Mikey: Bueno… ¿el resumen o la historia completa?**

**L, R, D: ¡MIKEY!**

**Mikey: Bien Bien lo que paso fue que**

_Recordando: "Yo estaba tranquilo viendo tv cuando mis tripitas empezaron a hacer ruidos extraños y yo dije, *Es que tengo hambre o ,,, hay una bomba en mi pansa" resulto siendo la primera quise ver si era la segunda así que fui al baño y… _

**Leo: Mikey sáltate esa parte **

**Mikey: Bien, Bien me la salto ahora déjame continuar.**

_Volviendo al recuerdo: "Entonces después de intentar la segunda intente la segunda lamentablemente se me olvido y Salí de la alcantarilla, Cuando volví me acorde así que fui a la cocina lo mar rápido que pude pero para mí mala suerte todo iso pushhhh y yo me escondí detrás de la mesa y ahí fue cuando llegaron ustedes FIN._

**Donnie: ¿Nos estas diciendo que todo esto paso por un despiste tuyo? – Dice frotándose la barbilla**

**Mikey: SIP – Dice con una sonrisa de lado a lado**

**Leo: ¿Y qué saliste a la superficie sin permiso? – Dice serio **

**Mikey: SIP supongo – Dice bajando un poco la mirada y borrando la sonrisa de su cara**

**Rafa: ****¡Tarado si Splinter llega y ve este desorden nos pondrá un castigo más grande que el estúpido ego de bobonardo!**

**Leo: ****¡Oye!**** – Le pega un zape en la cabeza (o un manaso en la cabeza como ustedes le digan)**

**Donnie: chicos será mejor ordenar esto antes de que llegue splinter y tu mikey be y te un baño.**

**Mientras que los chicos organizaban el desorden que mikey había causado, en la sala abril está acostada en el sofá esperando por la charla que no había terminado.**

**Leo: Bien ya terminamos – Asegura el líder cargando su brazo en el hombro de su hermano menor (donnie)**

**Donnie: A…Abril si…sigues aquí – Dijo tartamudeando al ver a la chica acostada en el sofá (que para él es lo más bello del mundo)**

**Abril: Por si se les olvida les tenía que decir algo – Asegura un poco enojada**

**Mikey: Bien pero no te enojes… -Dice con una sonrisa**

**Leo: Hay mikey…Bien Abril di lo que tengas que decir – Dice mirando a la chica fijamente**

**Abril: Gracias de nuevo Leo, lo que yo les quería decir era que… Era que…Que… - Suspiro y miro hacia la pared**

**Donnie: ¿Abril que pasa? – Dice un poco angustiado**

**Leo: Tranquila sea lo que sea confía en nosotros no se lo diremos a nadie… - No puedo terminar porque el menor lo interrumpió.**

**Mikey: No podríamos no conocemos a muchas personas ¿O sí? – Dice rascándose la cabeza confundido**

**Rapha: Hay tu solo ignora a mikey, es lo que todos hacemos nos facilita la vida – Asegura rapha poniéndose ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza**

**Mikey: Si…****¡OYE!**

**Abril: Bueno ¿me dejaran continuar o no? – Dice molesta y seria**

**Todos: Claro sigue**

**Abril: Bien, Lo que pasa es que me…me – La interrumpen**

**Mikey: HABLA MUJER – dice el más pequeño**

**April: ****¡ME MUDO!**

**Todos: ¡QUEE****!**

**Continuara…**

**Bien bueno espero les haya gustado acepto todo tipo de críticas **_"Pero tampoco para que me insulten a ami y a mi fic" _** Me refiero a críticas constructivas sí que me ayuden a mejorar espero su opinión.**

**Como aclare antes la tortugas ninja no me pertenecen solo las tome para hacer el fic también si tienen problemas con los personajes espero los reviews y hasta la próxima…**

**¿Besos? ¿Rosas? ¿Abrazos? ¿ALGO? ... Nada no ok ahora si .**

**Att: Yopo, además perdón si tengo algo cuidada mi ortografía, Ahora si BYE.**


End file.
